What does the Fennekin say?
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Fennekin watch the video What does the fox say, she got offended, so she hide inside her Pokeball.


At Serena's house, Fennekin is on the computer listening to songs on YouTube. When she found a video called, "What does the fox say?", she got curious and decided to watch it. As she watch the whole thing, she was shocked, scared, embarrassed, sad, mad, and peeved. She decided to hide in her Pokeball and never come out.

Later, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne had just came back from shopping.

Ash said, "Thank for taking us to the mall Serena. It was awesome."

Serena said, "Aw, you're welcome Ash. I just needed to buy some clothing for my next Pokemon showcase."

Bonnie said, "And possibly some new tuxedo for Clemont, to get the ladies."

Clemont said, "Bonnie, please stop doing that, it embarrassing."

Pikachu said, "Hey guys look, someone left this YouTube video on."

Serena said, "Really, what is it?"

Pikachu said, "It called, what does the fox say."

Ash said, "Hey I know that song, it hilarious."

Dedenne said, "You really think so."

Ash said, "Of course. Let watch it."

So they all watch the videos and they were giggling at it. After the videos was over, Ash stretch and said, "Man, this video was so awesome."

Bonnie said, "It was cute."

Clemont said, "Hmm, I don't think this video make sense."

Serena said, "What you mean Clemont?"

Clemont said, "Well, saying that foxes make all those weird sound are not right. Some are, but that doesn't mean it should be all of it."

Ash said, "So."

Clemont said, "So, what I'm saying that some foxes might be offensive to this video."

Dedenne said, "Oh don't be so dramatic Clemont, not all foxes can be offended by that video."

Clemont said, "But I still think it does."

Ash said, "Well, the only thing I wanna do is have a Pokemon battle."

Serena said, "Huh? Right now."

Ash said, "Yeah. I gotta practice if I'm ever gonna succeed in the Kalos league."

Serena said, "In that case, I'll battle with you."

Ash said, "Great."

So Ash and Serena picked up their Pokeball and went outside to have a Pokemon battle.

Ash said, "Alright, I'll start with my Pikachu."

Serena said, "Okay, then I will choose Fennekin. Alright Fennekin, come on out."

As Serena threw the Pokeball, Fennekin didn't came out.

Ash said, "Huh?"

Serena said, "Fennekin, come on. We gotta battle."

Serena threw the Pokeball again, but no matter how hard she tried, Fennekin just couldn't come out.

Pikachu said, "Well this is strange."

Ash said, "Yeah, I never seen a Pokemon who refuses to come out of their Pokeball."

Soon, Clemont and Bonnie came.

Clemont said, "Hey guys, what happened?"

Ash said, "Fennekin is not coming out of her Pokeball."

Clemont said, "Well that's strange. Try the Pokeball again."

Serena threw the Pokeball, but Fennekin is not coming out.

Bonnie said, "Oh no."

Ash said, "Why can't Fennekin come out?"

Clemont thought for a minute and he gasped. "Of course. That's why she was hiding from us."

Dedenne said, "What you mean?"

Clemont said, "Fennekin must of saw the video that we just saw earlier. She must of feel offended by it and she is now hiding in her Pokeball. Then when we saw it, she is afraid that we might make fun of her."

Serena gasped and said, "Oh no."

Serena looked at Fennekin's Pokeball and said, "Fennekin, please come out. We know why you're hiding from us. Please, we won't make fun of you."

Fennekin slowly came out of her Pokeball feeling sad and said, "Hi everyone."

Serena said, "Fennekin, is there something you would like to tell us?"

Fennekin said, "No."

Pikachu said, "Fennekin, we know about the video. Did you hide from us, because it offended you?"

Fennekin said, "Yes."

Ash said, "Would you care to explain why."

Fennekin said, "Well, at first it all started to sound great until they went to the sounding of the fox. They made it cruel to those fox who sound like that. I mean, yes I'm a Pokemon and not a human, but I feel so sorry for those foxes who have to listen to it."

Bonnie said, "Well, the sound was a little weird and it didn't make sense."

Fennekin said, "And then they say foxes chase mice. Seriously, I'm a fox and I don't chase Pikachu or Dedenne around."

Pikachu said, "But Fennekin, just because foxes chase mice, doesn't mean you have to do the same."

Dedenne said, "Unless you're a cat which cats also chase mice. Reason why Meowth chase Pikachu around."

Pikachu elbow bump Dedenne and said, "Knock it off."

Fennekin said, "Also they were being racist. Foxes are red, I'm yellow. If they say red are beautiful then does that make me hideous."

Serena said, "Of course not Fennekin."

Ash said, "But they don't usually find fennec fox type around the forest."

Clemont said, "They were referring to the red fox."

Fennekin said, "So, I am still beautiful."

Bonnie said, "Of course. You are just as beautiful as Pikachu and Dedenne."

Pikachu and Dedenne said, "HEY!"

Fennekin said, "And that's not the worst part. The worst part is the dancing. I don't dance like that."

Serena said, "But you dance all the time in the Pokemon performance."

Fennekin said, "But that was different. I still hated it."

Serena said, "Oh Fennekin, we're sorry that the video hurt you, but people didn't make that song to hurt foxes feeling, they made it, because sometime they never seen a fox before."

Clemont said, "And even those they know what foxes have and do, they still think it a mystery. Just like a legendary Pokemon."

Fennekin said, "You really think so."

They all nodded.

Fennekin sighed and said, "Well, I am still offended by the video, but I think it was a little bit funny."

Pikachu said, "You think."

Fennekin said, "Yeah. Maybe I would like to watch the video again."

Clemont said, "Are you sure? We thought you don't like it."

Fennekin said, "I know, but I think I can try to not be offended by it."

Ash said, "Great let go."

So they all went back to the house and listen to the song once again. They all giggled at it and Fennekin also giggled as well. They all had a happy day together.

The End.


End file.
